No Dis Like Dis
by Fatcat91
Summary: "Do you really think I would allow my remaining family to go on a dangerous and possible deadly quest without me?" Dis


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hobbit that right belongs to Tolkien and only Tolkien. And I thank thank him for allowing me to play around with his characters.

** Rating:** T for Teen (just to be safe. And it may go up in later chapters)

**Warnings:** Strong language and violence

Author's Note: This is my first Hobbit fanfiction so I apologize if any of the characters are out of character. Dis, at least according to Wikipedia, is Kili's and Fili's mother as well as Thorin's sister. I don't know much about her other than that so I was kind of working with a blank slate. I hope she is not too annoying. This is unbetad so all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I don't know if I will end this story on a happy note or a sad one so there might be character deaths. If you have read the story, I'm not sure if I'm going to end the story the way Tolkien did or not. Other than that read and enjoy

* * *

The multi-verse is made up of possibilities. It is the cheat sheet to life. You can go right and left on an old forest road, say yes and no to the boy asking you out on a date. The consequences of these everyday events start to form you reality, your little pocket universe, in the infinite vastness of the multi-verse. With all these possibilities, what would happen if you went left on the old forest road or said no to the cute football player asking you out on a date? Would your outcome be better or worse? Would you have died on that road? Or lived? Married the football player and had three kids? Or gone on to be a successful artist?

This brings us to Thorin Oakenshield. He is a dwarf born to Thrain, son of Thror. As in most realities Thorin loses his home to the fire dragon Smaug. Once banished he wanders Middle-earth with the rest of his kin. He fights for Moria and loses his grandfather and father. He, like the other Thorin's of the multi-verse, loses himself to obsession and vengeance. He would never forgive any one until his home was returned to him. He worked in the forges as his people wandered the earth. He talked to his Dwarf brothers about regaining their home. He went to the other dwarf kings and asked them for help, as well as started a company to return to Lonely Mountain. He had done everything like most of his counter parts did except for one thing. When he went to his nephews for help he ran in to his sister Dis.

Dis was a fierce and honorable dwarf. Normally she would have done what her brother asked of her, he was still her king even if he had no kingdom to protect, but he was asking her to give up her two sons. Fili and Kili were her life and she was not about to let them go rampaging across middle-earth with her revenge-obsessed brother. King or not she would not let her remaining family die. So when he came to her door asking for her sons, she knew she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

"Fili, Kili, you are no longer dwarflings," came her brother's baritone voice. From the kitchen she saw the excitement and awe in her sons eyes. She scowled to herself as she prepared dinner and pretended not to be listening to every word being said.

"Ai, uncle," Fili said. He was always the more levelheaded of the two brothers.

"And you, Fili, are my heir."

"Uncle please say what you want," Kili pleaded. From the kitchen Dis smiled at her youngest son's antics. He was always impatient from the time he was born.

"Patience nephew. I have told great stories of Erebor and it's vast wealth hidden beneath the mountain. I have told you of the day we were driven out of our home by the dragon Smaug. I have also told you of how we are going to reclaim our home. Well that day has come. I have gathered a group . . . a company if you will, that are willing to reclaim Erebor." Dis felt her anger rising. Her brother was taking her two sons to certain death. She would not stand for it.

"Uncle, are you asking us to join the company?" Kili asked.

"Of course he is Kili. Right uncle," Fili said.

"Only if your mother allows it," Thorin answered.

"Thorin, come here right now," Dis yelled from the kitchen. Thorin gave his nephews a wink before he went to talk to his sister. The door to the kitchen shut behind Thorin shutting out Kili and Fili.

"You will not be taking my boys," Dis hissed. She would have allowed many things but her sons were not one of them.

"Sister, they are old enough to do this. They are men now and need to show their strength of the Durin line."

"No they don't. They don't need to go on some haired-brained, half-baked, revenge quest of yours. No. I won't allow it."

"Sister please . . . "

"No, Thorin. I have already lost my father, my brother and my husband in reclaiming Moria, I will not lose my sons to Erebor." The squeak of the kitchen door alerted the brother and sister to the two boys.

"Mother it will be okay," Fili said. "Uncle Thorin will be there."

"Yeah Ma, nothing bad will happen to us," Kili added. Both boys looked at her with their big, watery eyes, pleading to go with their uncle Thorin. As she stared in to her boys' eyes an idea began to form, an idea that would make her personally involved with her brother's quest. She was going to go with them. Of course they would not know until it was too late. Such a devious plan, she thought to herself, what a wondrously devious plan.

"Mother, will you let us go?" Fili asked drawing her attention.

"May the stone and all the gold of Erebor take me, but yes. You may go with your uncle."

"Yes," Kili and Fili shouted. Both raced to their bedrooms to start gathering their weapons. Before Thorin could join them, Dis pulled him aside.

"Know this Thorin Oakenshield, if they die I will never forgive you. If they perish on this quest, you will cease being my brother and my king. That is my warning to you." Thorin nodded.

"I promise you, dear sister, they will not die. I will not let them die. As long as I have life in my body, I will protect them."

"You better, brother."

"Uncle, when do we leave?" came Fili's shout from the bedroom.

"In the morn. We go to the shire by the valley's path. The grey wizard Gandalf has found us a burglar that goes by Bilbo Baggins. He lives in Bag End and is a hobbit of all things," Thorin yelled back. A small smile appeared on Dis's face.

The following morning was a busy affair, full of shouts and yells and orders to hurry up. Dis watched from the kitchen as her remaining family prepared for their quest. As they finished packing they came to the kitchen.

"Do not worry mother, we will be fine," said Fili.

"Yes ma, we'll be home before you know it," Kili added, not wanting to be left out on the goodbyes.

"Worry not sister, your boys will be protected," Thorin promised.

"They better be, or there will be hell to pay," Dis hissed. "Now boys, remember to listen to your uncle and look out for each other." Thorin and her boys lead Dis outside to the ponies. As they mounted the ponies they waved goodbye and disappeared down the road. As soon as they were out of sight she raced to her neighbors door. She knocked frantically at the door and waited for it to open.

"Dis? What is the matter Dis," came the soft voice of her neighbor and friend.

"Meridian can you watch the house for a few months?"

"Yes, but why would I need to watch you house?"

"Because I am about to journey on a fools errand. My brother has taken my sons to reclaim Erebor and I intend to follow," Dis exclaimed her eyes gleaming.

"Of course Dis. I wish you luck, when do expect to be back?"

"If luck holds I will probably not be back. In any case I will send word with in a year."

"Then I await your letter," Meridian said as she followed her friend to her house. She helped saddle up Dis's pony as Dis gathered her armor and weapons. Meridian even showed Dis the quickest way to the Shire, having been there several times.

"Remember to be courteous, they are timid folk and would rather be left alone," Meridian said. "And the best way to bribe one is through his stomach, they do so love to eat."

"Thank you Meridian, may your year be great," Dis said as she started the race with her brother. Meridian watched until Dis was out of sight. Sighing, she turned toward the empty house. At least she is with her family, Meridian thought.

Where Thorin took the valley path, Dis took the mountain road. It was treacherous and dangerous but it got to the shire quicker. She ran her pony ragged as she galloped down the road. The trip to the shire took about a week and Dis planned to beat her brother. On the morning of the seventh day she entered the outskirts of Bree. By noon she was in the shire looking for Bag End. After speaking to three different hobbits and went down four different paths she finally found Bag End as well as Bilbo's house. There was a small glowing rune that Thorin had said would mark the house the company was to meet at.

She rode her pony, Brome up to the door and secured him on the fence. Dis made sure that he was out of the way of other travelers. She stared at the setting sun for a moment before she knocked on the door. She heard the clattering of a chair before the door opened to revel a small man with curly brown hair. She found it odd that he lacked a beard but did not stare.

"Hello, um who are you?" the man said, looking completely confused.

"Are you Master Baggins?" Dis asked remembering her manners.

"Y-yes, I'm Bilbo Baggins. What are you doing at my door?" Dis smiled and entered the dwelling. It reminded her a bit of the Blue Mountains and it's homely caves. She wandered the halls until she found the kitchen. She saw that he had been preparing for the feast she was sure would soon ensue. She frowned at the amount the hobbit was making. It was clearly not enough to feed one dwarf let alone a company of them.

"May I help with cooking?" Dis asked startling the hobbit.

"The co . . . the cooking?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, the cooking."

"Alright. If you want that is." Dis smiled and got to work. She started with some of the more traditional Dwarves recipes. She made Kili's and Fili's favorite as well as honey-bread that Thorin adored. She hummed to herself as she cooked and baked. From the corner of her eyes, Dis saw Bilbo staring at her in wonder as she cooked.

"Is something the matter, master Baggins?"

"No, well yes. I'm just wondering what you are doing here?" Before Dis could answer is peculiar question the doorbell rang.  
"Who on earth would that be?" Bilbo muttered as he went to answer the door. From the kitchen Dis heard the deep voice of Dwalin. When he went to the kitchen he paused.

"Dis sister of Thorin Oakenshield, what brings you to the Shire?"

"My fool of a brother."

"Your brother is many things but I doubt he is a fool."

"Yes a fool," Dis snapped. The hobbit cleared his throat claiming the attention of both dwarves.

"I'm sorry but why are you here? Not that I mind of course, just it would be nice to know why you are here."

"Do you have dinner?" Dwalin interrupted.

"Yes, yes I have dinner," the hobbit said astounded.

"Mr. Dwalin, your manners," Dis scolded.

"Of course Dis. Thank you master Baggins," the older dwarf said as he grabbed food from the table. Before Bilbo could respond, his doorbell rang. Dis snickered to her self when she heard the deep voice of Balin.

"Balin at your service," the white haired dwarf greeted the hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," the hobbit replied. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"No," came Balin's blunt reply. Dis heard Balin talk to his brother before he turned towards the kitchen.

"Well if it is not Dis daughter of Thrain Son of Thror, Sister to Thorin Oakenshield. What has brought the princess from her home?"

"Thorin," both Dis and Dwalin said at the same time.

"This is a tale I long to hear," Balin said.

"It is for another time," Dis answered.

The doorbell rang for a third time, causing the flustered hobbit to jump. When he opened the door, Dis heard the sound of her two sons voices.

"Fili," Fili said.

"And Kili," Kili said.

"At your service," they both said at the same time. "You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili continued.

"Nope you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," Bilbo snapped. Dis had a feeling that they had all overwhelmed the poor hobbit.

"What! Has it been canceled," Dis heard Kili ask.

"No one told us," Fili added.

"Ca-no nothings been canceled," the hobbit snapped, utterly bewildered. Dis listened as her two boys entered the house, Kili muttering, "that's a relief." There were a few comments about the hobbit's house before being recruited by Dwalin to help raid the pantry. When they entered the kitchen both of sons were shocked to see her there.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" her eldest son asked.

"Do you really think I would allow my remaining family to go on a dangerous journey where they might be killed and not come along?"

"No, ma," Kili answered.

"It's just . . . suprising seeing you here," Fili quickly covered for his younger brother. Dis chuckled at the expressions of her sons' faces.

"Well help me cook, we all know how much Throin loves to eat the honey bread," Dis said as she finished stirring the stew. In the corner of her eye she saw Bilbo huffing with annoyance as the doorbell rang once more. She heard him muttering about dwarves, jokes and unexpected company as he passed by the kitchen. She knew her time was up when she heard the clatter as the remaining members of the company of dwarves fell in to Bilbo Baggins' hallway. Hardly a few minutes later she was serving food for thirteen hungry dwarves, a relaxed wizard, and one overwhelmed hobbit. From what she could tell the only one missing was her older brother, Thorin.

The dinner was as she expected it, loud and messy. Food was thrown, mead spilled, and loud conversations. The only time she remembered the group being semi silent was when the dwarves were drinking the mead. The hobbit had long since given up trying to stop any of the dwarves and was looking at the empty remains of his pantry. She overheard him complain to the wizard Gandalf about why all of the dwarves were in his house. Before Gandalf could calm Bilbo down, Ori showed up asking what to do with his plate. That's when Fili grabbed the plate and flung it to his brother. Dis watched in amusement as the poor hobbit went pale white as his china and dishes went flying. Used to her sons' crazy behavior, she went and helped clean up the hobbit hole. She even sang the "blunt the knives" song with her two sons and the other members of the company. It was after all the laughter died down, was the knock at the door heard.

"He's here," Gandalf said ominously. Dis was curious of who was at the door. The door opened with a creak revealing her older brother.

"Gandalf," Thorin greeted the wizard as he walked in to the hallway, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way . . . twice. I wouldn't found it at all if it wasn't for that mark on the door." Dis rolled her eyes at her brother actions. Sometimes she wondered if he would ever learn humility or how to be polite. Bilbo said something about the door but Dis wasn't paying much attention to it. She was too busy studying her brother. He had an air of confidence that she never saw before. He acted like a leader, like a king. Gandalf introduced Bilbo to Thorin using Thorin's Moria-won last name of Oakenshield. She hated the name. It always reminded her of the people she lost, especially her late husband. She observed as Thorin circled the hobbit, quizzing him on his weapon skill.

Thorin's comment that Bilbo "looked more like a grocer than a burglar" grabbed Dis's attention as she chuckled softly at the joke. It was also her soft laughter that brought her brother's attention on to her.

"Dis," Thorin's rough voice said, gaining her attention. "What are you doing here?" Dis smiled sweetly at her brother as she answered him.

"Do you really think I would allow my remaining family to go on a dangerous and possibly deadly quest without me? Because if you really thought that about me then clearly you don't know me at all." Thorin stared at his little sister in shock. She had never before spoken to him like that in all of her life.

"Dis, this is too dangerous for you," Thorin pleaded with his sister without actually pleading.

"If it's too dangerous for me then it is also too dangerous for you dear brother. And much too dangerous for my sons! So either I accompany you or no one leaves on this quest." In the corner of the living room Dis saw Dwalin leaning against the fireplace shaking with mirth. Apparently he had forgotten how stubborn the line of Durin was, and how humorous it was to see her and Throin fight.

"Dis be reasonable about this," Thorin raged. Dis bristled at her older brother. How could he think I would leave my remaining family to fight off Orcs and goblins while I sit at home, she thought.

"I am going Thorin Oakenshield, whether you like it or not," she snapped.

"What about our home in the Blue Mountains? Are you going to leave in unwatched? Unprotected?"

"It is just a house Thorin. My home is here with you and my sons. Besides, Meridian is taking care of the house," Dis said, smirking. Dis and the rest of the company watched in amusement as Thorin's eyes bulged out in anger.

"You left HER to watch the house? Of all the people, of the entire mountain, you choose HER? Have you lost your mind? She is –"

"A perfectly capable, and loyal dwarf." Dis finished. She spied in the corner, Bilbo looking even more nervous then before the dinner and as twice confused.

"Should we stop them?" Dis heard Bibo ask Balin.

"No laddie, this is how they always act. Gives quite the show for the rest of us." The hobbit weakly laughed at the comment and stared at the two siblings with mild amusement. It was Kili who broke the quarreling brother and sister apart.

"Uncle Thorin, let Ma join us. We could always use an extra bow arm," Kili said. Everyone knew that, Kili received his archery skill and passion from his mother. She had always been known to throw things with deadly accuracy. Even when she was a little girl, she would always get back at her two elder brothers after a prank they played on her by throwing items from daggers to food at them. When she grew older she transferred that accuracy to a bow and arrow. It had been said that Dis could beat an elf in an archery contest.

"He's right Uncle. You know how useless it is to try and change her mind," Fili added. Thorin turned toward Dwalin, his friend and advisor.

"The princess has every right to help reclaim her home like you do Thorin," Dwalin said. Dis bristled at princess but kept her mouth shut.

"Damn the stubbornness of womenfolk, but you may join," Thorin finally conceded. Dis smiled sweetly at her brother. The rest of the night involved talking about reclaiming Erebor, scaring the hobbit enough to cause him to faint, and finally trying to convince said hobbit to go on a quest that might end in his death.

As the night started to wane all the dwarves gathered around the fire. It was Throin who started the song. His eyes gazed in to the dancing, hypnotic flames that cast a soft glow on the group. His tenor voice echoed through the home enhancing the atmosphere. Soon the others joined in all lost in memories of people and places long since gone. Dis herself found herself remembering the grand halls of Erebor, the sparkle of the hidden gold and gems, and the smile on her father's and grandfather's face. She remembered her friends Darbera Dellagg and Boyr Anagh who both died that fateful day. Dis sometimes remembered the smell of their burning flesh and the heat of the dragon fire. As the song ended, Dis came back to the present and noticed the pained stare of her brother. She knew that he still blamed himself for the loss of their family and home no matter how many times she told him there was nothing he could have done.

The hobbit had fallen asleep on his bed, as the dwarves got ready for sleep. Dis helped both of her sons unroll their sleeping pelts and blankets. After giving them a good nights kiss, much to both of their embarrassment, Dis made her own sleep roll. Giving her brother a quick good night, she fell on to her sleeping roll thinking of the traveling they would do tomorrow. The last thought she had before falling asleep was of her family. Thorin is wrong, she thought, this is exactly were I need to be, with my family.

* * *

Please rate and review, it helps me grow as a writer.

Keep on reading

Fatcat


End file.
